


Life was good, with your hand in mine

by CrypticOne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, In Public, Love, M/M, Public Display of Affection, hand holding, short random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticOne/pseuds/CrypticOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I am terrible at summaries)</p>
<p>He knew he was not an easy man to love. Knew that an apparent sociopathic 'freak' with a love for murder shouldn't have even been lovable...  But somehow John Watson managed it anyway. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Life was good, with your hand in mine

Even though Sherlock Holmes was standing over a body, a new INTERESTING case might I add, he still seemed unable to keep from becoming distracted and smiling softly at John over the body of a mutilated woman.

 It was only 29 hours 16 minutes and approximately 32 seconds ago that Sherlock Holmes had finally admitted defeat...  admitted he love John. 29 hours 16 minutes and 32 seconds since John admitted to loved him back. 

He knew he was not an easy man to love. Knew that an apparent sociopathic 'freak' with a love for murder shouldn't have even been lovable...  But somehow John managed it anyway. 

Plain old John Watson, with his Sandy hair and psychosomatic limp had somehow captured his attention and his heart. Plain old John Watson... A man far more puzzling and complex than his appearance suggested, was a puzzle even the great Sherlock Holmes could not solve. A puzzle Sherlock would spend the rest of his life trying to understand. Understand the enigma that was one John Hamish Watson. 

After rattling off some deductions to lestrade, he flicked up his coat collar and he offered his hand to John with an oh so loving, gentle gaze that so many people would have believed him incapable of, and life was good. 

Because they were good together, Sherlock & John. As it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is www.I-am-cryptic.tumblr.com if you wish to fangirl over Benedict cumberbatch among other things then feel free to message me!


End file.
